Last Night Last
by In.The.DiNozzone
Summary: Loosely a song fic. Jibbs Oneshot. In which it starts as angst but gets fluffycute at the end. Rated for super Intense loving. If ya know what I'm sayin'.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not the characters, not the inspirational song. The only thing I own is my name. _._._  
_

_ Notes: Loosely a song fic, as I was listening to one song the whole time. Song was Last Night Last by Lady Antebellum. The song makes sense at the very end. This starts off angsty but gets fluffycute at the end. It was read over by eyes other than my own so hopefully there are few mistakes._

_Jibbs. Angst, fluff, smut. Not in that order. Takes place after Kill Ari part 2._

_Written for Madame Alexandra. ENJOY._

* * *

The funeral had been pleasantly sunny. It had been one of those small things that left everyone silently thankful. On television and in movies, funerals were always so gloomy with rain or everyone crying. There had been crying of course, as it had been a funeral after all, but the sun had made it a little more bearable after all of the rain in Washington, DC the few days prior. However, the sunny trip to a funeral in Indiana had been short lived, for lack of a better term. In DC it was still raining.

Jenny had not personally known Caitlin Todd, but she knew enough about to her know they would have probably been good friends if they had met. She had gone to the funeral out of respect for the late agent and the rest of the team, but she had been there on a more personal level for Gibbs. She could see how much this woman's death had hurt him, despite his lack of verbal confirmation. It made sense rather quickly why he had been much less argumentative than he had once been. She wasn't completely sure what she had been expecting from him six years later, but she hadn't been expecting what he gave her. She had given him room to argue, to fight to have her back, and every time he had surprised her with a simple response.

She had only dodged his advances in the work place because of how it may have looked to everyone else—she had worked hard to get to where she was now, how would people have taken it had she let him sway her right then, within minutes of h becoming the new director? She was _his_ boss now, after all.

Jenny knew feeling this way was unfair, believing that he would still argue and fight for her attention. She had, after all, left him with little more than a letter in a coat pocket on a plane in Europe. But there had been something about the way he looked at her when he had told her he missed her. Something that struck her deep that she kept to herself for days, until after Agent Todd's funeral.

Everyone had returned home earlier in the day, but there was something she needed to do. While they had time to be alone and grieve, away from work, she wanted to know if he was alright. She needed to know that he was going to be okay. Losing agents, and she assumed friends, was always difficult on a number of levels. It had taken two glasses of wine for her to gather the strength to face him for the first time on a completely personal level since she had walked—or run away from him six years before.

Slowly and without hesitation, she removed herself from the cab she had taken to his house and opened her umbrella, ducking under it quickly as she pushed the door closed. She would be glad when this rainy week was over with, she was entirely sure of that. Rain was not something she was particularly fond of, she had decided this many years ago. She took a deep breath and finally went up to the door, not at all surprised when she found it unlocked. She sighed softly and shook her head, drawing her umbrella closed and looking around. She was surprised by the fact that some of the lights were on around the main floor. The kitchen light was on, she could see from where she was. She finally broke the eerie silence with some hesitation.

"Jethro?" She called cautiously, unwilling to go far into the house until she knew exactly which direction to move to find him. She listened intently for any noises.

"Basement." He told her without even having to look to see who had just come into his house uninvited. There were few people who would do such a thing, and Jenny Shepard was one of those people. It wasn't that she had a lack of respect of his boundaries; it was simply a habit she had developed what seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Sounds like the kitchen to me." She informed him as she carefully stepped out of her heels—which were now wet from the rain—but left her coat on as she wandered in the general direction of his voice. She had been right in her statement, as he had not actually made it to the basement before she had entered the room. Her gaze briefly flicked to the bottle of beer in his hand. It was an interesting choice, and he didn't look drunk. Was he here alone? "Am I interrupting?"

He watched her patiently for a moment, shrugging. "No." He answered, "Not doin' anything." He was, of course, just spending some quality time with hand tools and wood in the basement. The same thing he did every time he was home. He stared at her a few moments longer, not really searching for anymore words. His unasked question was blatantly obvious. What was she doing in his house at eight thirty on a Friday night?

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." She admitted, walking closer to him. She stopped a good three feet away, unwilling to get too close.

He stared at her still, trying to decide if he felt the need to verbalize or if he was simply going to communicate with her through expression or various noises. He was not fond of talking, and she usually talked enough for the both of them. "As much as can be expected, Jen. What do you really want?" He asked, crossing the kitchen and putting the dark glass bottle on the counter. "You just here to remind me that you know how to say no?" It was probably a cheap shot, but he wasn't really interested in feeling much worse than he already was tonight.

She shook her head slowly at his second question. "Jethro," she began shortly, "what did you expect me to do? Just say yes right in front of all of those people? It was my _first day_ as Director—how would that have made me look?" She asked accusingly. "At least give it six months before the rumors start." She sounded perhaps a little bit offended.

He grunted, picking up the bottle and taking a short drink from it again. Wordlessly, he held up the bottle in silent offer. "Didn't feel like waiting six months, six years was long enough." He decided.

She nodded at the silent offer, but narrowed her eyes slightly when he took another shot at her. "I was just doing what we both knew should have been done. I was ending something we both know never should have started in the first place." She snapped, reaching down to undo her coat. At least he was starting to act like himself now. She shrugged it off and hung it on the back of the chair she was standing next to at the dining table. "But it wasn't like I didn't leave room for an argument." She added as more of an afterthought, lightly brushing the back of her coat before she turned to face him again.

He had been reaching for one of the beers in the fridge when she had pointed out the room left for argument and he went to stand too quickly, underestimating the room he had. He hit his head on the freezer door, wincing and turning to glare at her. He closed the fridge door harder than necessary, using his shirt to uncap the bottle before he handed it to her.

She bit her tongue to keep from smiling when he hit his head. She had caught him off guard, and that gave her some sense of pride. "Thank you," she murmured as she took the bottle from him and sipped from it, studying his face as he continued to scowl at her. "I'm sorry, Jethro." She told him, "I know you've been having a rough week. I really just wanted to make sure you were okay. I won't stay if you want to be alone, but you shouldn't be alone. No one should have to go through losing a friend alone."

"Don't apologize—" He began, only to be cut off by her.

"It's a sign of weakness, according to you. I don't care. I said it, and I'm not taking it back. You're hurting. You all are. But I can't help them like I can help you." She held his gaze patiently, staring at his face even when he averted his eyes. He was not glaring anymore.

He stared at her blankly when she mentioned she could help him like she couldn't help anyone else. "Jen?" He murmured expectantly.

"I told you I only said no because I have a reputation to protect." She looked around the room as if to make a point, "I don't see anyone we work with here... Do you?" She asked, taking another short drink before she set the bottle down on the table next to her.

He glanced around when she did, before he realized she was just being a sass about it. He glared briefly. "No." He finally agreed. "You wanna stay?"

She weighed his words carefully. So he didn't want to be alone? She shrugged, finally. "For a while."

"You gonna leave in the middle of the night and leave me a note about it?"

She glared at him, but bit her tongue. "No. If I – When I leave, you will be well aware of it. Why would I do that when I have to see you every day at work?" She asked, her eyebrows rising just slightly.

He thought about it, then shrugged and nodded in agreement that she had a point. "I missed you." He informed her for the second time that week.

"I missed you too, Jethro." She told him, "It wasn't easy for me to go. I couldn't face you." She knew that if he had asked her to stay, she would have, and that would not have worked out for either of them. She glanced down at her watch, as though maybe time itself would have something for her to say to him.

When she looked at her watch, he put his drink down and moved across the room to her. He thought about it for only a few seconds before he raised a hand and lightly tapped her chin to make her look up at him. She was considerably shorter than him when she wasn't in those murderous shoes she so enjoyed wearing. He watched the hesitation and nervousness cross her face, but he simply stood there and held her gaze for a few long moments.

She could have sworn her heart stopped for a second when he was suddenly invading her personal space. Her heart was racing and she held her breath so she wouldn't look foolish, only she felt as though that move made her look even more so because now she was anticipating that he might kiss her, and she was not sure how she was going to react.

* * *

Neither of them were entirely sure when the line between condolence and the past coming right back to them had become blurred. It could have been when he had kissed her, or when she had kissed him again when he had pulled away.

Jenny struggled beneath him on the bed, trying to undress as they tried not to break the kiss they were both so thoroughly enjoying. Clothing was far too much of a restriction at this moment. She pulled back slightly from the kiss, breathless as she pressed her forehead against his. "Help me." She told him, tugging at his shirt anxiously. She finally got it off and dropped it onto the floor next to the bed, moving her hands up his sides and pulling him roughly against her.

"Can't if you keep pulling me." He growled against the corner of her mouth, moving and biting at her bottom lip gently. He put his weight on his knees and pushed her already open blouse from her shoulders, pulling it out from under her and dropping it on the floor where his shirt had been thrown a moment ago. He moved against her and caught her lips in a rather heated kiss. His hands moved down, groping for the zipper on her skirt. He found it after a moment and tugged gently, satisfied when it was no complicated than that, a zipper. He tugged the garment down her thighs, leaning back on his knees again to pull it from her body. He took the opportunity to rake his gaze over her body. She had hardly changed, save for a few scars he had not seen before. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to her chest lightly. He could sense her anxiety, she wanted this as much as he did, but he wasn't going to give it to her right away. He moved up and caught her lips again moving closer to her and running his hand slowly up and down her side, occasionally letting his fingertips brush as far as her thigh.

She couldn't help the soft sound that escaped her when he kissed her chest; it was such an intimate gesture. She moved a hand through his hair, tugging gently before she softly brushed her finger tips against the back of his neck. She could feel how tense he was, forcing himself to hold back. She smiled thoughtfully, looking up at him before he kissed her. She closed her eyes, gasping softly against his mouth when his fingers lightly tickled her side and her thigh. She felt his fingertips move across her abdomen, just over her panties, and her muscles jumped at his touch. She whimpered softly, moving her hands up his back and digging her nails gently into his skin. She caught his bottom lip with her teeth, suckling gently in a tease. "Don't torture me, Jethro." She murmured.

He let out a short, amused laugh at her demand. "Might anyway. Got all night." He reminded her as his fingers brushed over the spot that made her shiver again. He pressed warm kisses down her jaw, taking his sweet time as he made his way across her neck, down to her shoulder and across her chest. He moved one hand under her, searching blindly for the clasp of her bra. He found it, unhooking it within a few moments. He had every intention of bringing her over the edge more than once tonight. He wanted her to keep coming back to him; he didn't want her to go again. It was easy to think about her and only her, he could concentrate on her and not his past or anything that was going on. Even if it was only for a while, it was better than not at all. He pulled the lace garment from her, tossing it to where the rest of their clothing was creating a pile on the floor.

She made a soft sound at his reminder, feeling her face grow warm with a blush. "Jethro…" She said softly, almost in protest. She sighed softly, a sound somewhere between irritated and satisfied by his warm kisses on her skin. It had been so long since she had been with someone who was truly intimate with her and cared what she wanted rather than just getting it over with. She moved a hand through his hair again, tilting her head back and arching up slightly to help him get her bra off. She let him take it and throw it away, pulling him against her firmly. She closed her eyes and found she was unable to keep the moan from escaping her when they pressed together. She could not admit out loud that she had missed the feeling of his weight over her, his skin against hers. It ignited something in her. Something she had not been able to find since leaving him.

He grunted softly when she pulled him closer and he reached down to get his jeans undone. They were growing increasingly uncomfortable with her body becoming more and more exposed beneath him. He moved his kisses slowly over the swell of her breast, biting her gently and massaging the light marks with his tongue taking his time to taste her skin. She still smelled the way she always had, and something about that comforted him. He moved a little further until he found the peak of her breast and he glanced up at her in the same moment he grabbed her already erect nipple with his teeth. He bit down gently, massaging the sensitive bud with his tongue before he released her and closed his mouth over her breast, teasing her. The sound his actions drew from her went straight to his groin. The loud, deep and satisfied groan that she let out when he pleasured her made him shudder. He growled softly when she tugged his hair and he bit her again, tugging gently. He smirked when he cried out, a sound he could only place somewhere between pain and pleasure but on neither end of the spectrum. Either way, she liked it. He pressed heated kisses across to her other breast, moving his hand up over the one he had just left, covering her wet skin and massaging lightly as he bit and teased her. She was breathless, and that satisfied him. He stayed where he was, moving his other hand slowly down her side. He rest his hand against her thigh, pressing his fingertips into her skin and gently pulling her leg, forcing her to spread her thighs enough to get his hand between them. He pulled back slightly, letting out a breath against her dampened skin and smirking when she moaned again. Her eyes were closed and her head was turned against the pillow and she looked to be enjoying the attention. He watched her expression as he moved his fingers over the fabric of her panties. He let out a soft grunt when he felt how warm she was, his fingers finding the spot that was growing damp through the fabric. He bit back a smile at how wet she already was, and he watched her intently as he applied more pressure to the damp spot where he knew her most sensitive nerve was. He pinned her with his weight when her back bowed at the touch and she let out a louder sound than the ones she had previously been making. At least he had the right spot without having to try more than three times. He slowly began to massage, feeling the dampness intensify as he nuzzled against her breast, biting her skin tenderly.

She writhed beneath him when he began to grow more intense in his kisses and touches. She hadn't had attention like this in so long, and he wasn't letting her move to return the favor. She let out a soft sigh, somewhere between being drunk on arousal and also frustrated. She tugged his hand gently when he continued to bite her, but it was when he touched her harder that she began to really be vocal about it. No one was going to hear her, they weren't hiding from anyone. "Jethro—" she gasped softly, moving her other hand to grab at the bedding. She writhed under him again, moaning louder. She felt uncomfortably wet while he kept touching her. "Jethro take them _off._" She hissed softly, moving her hips against his fingers and moving her hand up to grasp at the pillow.

He looked up when she actually said something and he shrugged, moving up slightly to press a kiss to her throat. He nuzzled her jaw and nipped at her skin, curling his fingers around the damp fabric and roughly tugging it to the side. He moved his fingers over her slick folds, growling softly. He had really done this in such a short time? He found her swollen, throbbing bundle of nerves easily and he caught her lips to swallow the noise it brought from her. He kissed her heavily, moving his free hand from her breast up through her hair. He pulled back and looked down at her while he continued to touch her. He loved watching her while he touched her, her expression made him ache with anticipation. He moved his hand down just slightly, lightly pressing his fingertips against the source of her wetness. He leaned back slightly more, watching her face contort with pleasure as he took her with two fingers, lightly massaging the ring of nerves at her entrance before he proceeded to move his fingers deeper. He slowly pushed them deep, pulling his hand back so his fingers almost left her, but then he thrust deep into her again. He smiled when he rendered her breathless with the slow movement, curling his fingers and finding the spongy spot inside of her that drew a loud, satisfying cry from her. He growled and moved his hips against her thigh, trying to find some relief for his own ache. He still had his jeans on, and it was growing agonizing. He caught her lips, kissing her deeply when she began to pant softly. That was what he wanted. He moaned against her mouth when she began to kiss him feverishly, as though it was the very thing she needed to breathe. "Relax." He murmured against her mouth, grinning lightly at the angry noise she made when he told her to do something that was, in this moment, impossible. He began to move his hand faster against her.

"Jethro." She moaned against his mouth, moving her hands over his back and clawing him roughly. She dug her heel into the bed, arching her back and forcing her hips up against his hand roughly. "More." She demanded, biting at him roughly. She wanted him. She wanted him right now. She moved under him, whimpering softly. What he was doing was satisfying, but it wasn't enough. She slipped her hand down between them, brushing her fingers over her clit with a soft whimper as she began to touch herself in time with him.

He grunted softly and used his arm to bump her hand away. "Don't." He murmured, biting back at her gently. He moved his other hand, grabbing her wrist and drawing her hand to his jeans. "You wanna touch something, touch me. Not you." He mumbled against her mouth. He moved his hand, pressing his thumb against her oversensitive nerve as he continued to take her with his hand. That seemed to satisfy her though, and she moved her hands over his back again. He grunted softly and began to kiss over her neck, wanting to listen to her rather than kiss her. He could tell she was getting close with this, though. She felt tense, he could feel her leg trembling as she strained under him. When he had her making soft mewling noises, he stopped, pulling his hand away. She served him with a loud, frustrated protest, and he ignored her. He moved his hands over her hips, grabbing the fabric of the thin garment and drawing it over her hips and down her long legs. He tossed them onto the floor with the rest of their clothing and sat back on his knees, undoing his pants and pushing them down. He moved over her and kissed her hungrily, struggling for a moment to get the last of his clothing off before he kicked it to the floor, leaving them both completely bared to each other. He looked down at her, pleased by the view of her spread beneath him, flushed and breathless. She was the only thing on his mind at that moment.

Jen looked up at him when she caught him staring and she bit her lip attractively. She pushed herself so she was half sitting, leaned back with her weight on one elbow. She moved her hand up, brushing her fingertips down his abdomen and meeting his gaze as she wrapped her fingers around him, a coy smile crossing her lips as she began to stroke him, tugging gently to bring him closer. She let him go and grabbed his hips to roughly pull him against her, catching him off guard judging by the sound he made. She smiled and kissed him with such force it made him relax against her for the briefest of moments, but it was long enough to force him over on the bed. "You can't just bring a woman that close and stop, Jethro, it's rude." She informed him, tugging his lip with her teeth as she straddled his hips. She moved her hands over to rest against his wrists, sitting up on him for a moment, a satisfied smile on her face now that she was on top and in control of the situation. This was much better. She sat back slightly against his hips, reaching down and guiding him against her. She held her breath, biting her lip as she slowly took him. She took in a sharp breath, dropping her hands against his chest as she forced him the rest of the way. She moved a little more, just until he was pressed against her deepest wall, and she stilled. She closed her eyes, shuddering as she savored the ache spreading through her lower back and over her thighs as she pushed him just a little too deep. It was the most pleasurable pain.

He stared up at her when she took him and he arched up slightly, lifting his hips to push deeper. He took in a breath when he felt her deepest wall and he watched her for a moment to make sure she wasn't hurt. When she looked to be enjoying the feeling, he took the opportunity to move his hands over her thighs, grabbing her hips and squeezing firmly. He pulled her gently, raising his hips just a little more until she let out a cry that set him on fire. That was exactly what he needed to hear to push him into frenzy. He moved his hand up her back pulling her against him and catching her lips in a bruising kiss. He forced them back over so she was beneath him and he moved his hand up through her hair, tugging gently as he began to move. He pressed his forehead against her neck, taking her in slow, firm thrusts to draw soft sounds out of her with every thrust. He couldn't keep the slow pace for long. He began to move faster after a few moments, moving his hand down to grab her thigh, pulling her leg up to his waist and taking her harder. "Jen." He growled against her neck, biting her shoulder roughly. He wasn't going to last at this pace. He didn't care as long as she fell first. He untangled his hand from her hair in favor of grabbing the headboard to bring him deeper into her body.

She cried out as his thrusts grew more intense and she moved up against him, her hands anxiously moving up to his shoulder. She dug her nails into him, moving one hand down to roughly rake her nails across his lower back, crying out again when it made him take her even harder. "Don't. Stop." She gasped, biting at his neck roughly and arching her back, moving her leg around his waist and moving both hands up to claw his shoulders. "Aah- There. Right there!" She hissed softly, bringing her body up against his anxiously. She took in a sharp breath, letting out a strained cry of his name as she suddenly came hard, pulling him against her anxiously as her hips rolled against his and she let out a relieved noise as the tension broke and gave way to a particularly intense, high-inducing head rush. She whimpered softly when he took that as his permission to take her recklessly. She raked her nails down his back with a satisfied sigh when she felt him thrust painfully deep as he came, his heat flooding her and making her whimper softly as she closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against his. She shuddered when she felt his weight become suddenly more on top of her. She whimpered softly when he bit her shoulder but she kept him against her, moving her legs around his thighs to keep him from getting away. She wanted to stay like this just a little longer.

He panted softly against her neck, raising his head to press a lazy kiss to her lips, pleased when she returned it with about the same intensity. "Don't want to crush you." He mumbled against her mouth, lightly nipping at her before he pressed his forehead against her temple.

"Just stay . Just for a minute." She pleaded softly, wrapping her arms around him and lightly brushing her fingertips against the swelling red lines on his skin from her nails. She smiled lightly and turned her head to kiss him again.

He smiled lightly against her, returning the kiss. "_You_ stay." He countered. "Don't leave." He moved a bit, reaching back and pushing her leg from his hip gently. He pulled away despite her protest and moved to lie down on his back next to her.

She looked over at him when he moved and she moved over, curling up against his side and resting her head against his shoulder. She said nothing when he told her not to leave. She would listen to him this time. She closed her eyes, still working to catch her breath. She still felt dizzy and her legs felt weak. She reached over to grasp at the blanket they had shoved aside earlier and she drew it over to them, making herself comfortable under it as she put her head against his shoulder. She looked up at him, about to say something when she realized he was already asleep. She sighed, letting out a short laugh of disbelief. "I think I intentionally forgot about that little detail." She murmured as she put her head against his shoulder and curled up against his side again.

* * *

It was no surprise when Jethro was the first to wake up. It was early, just after seven, which was sleeping in for him anyway. He looked over at the tangled mess of red curls on the pillow next to him and he smiled a little.

Jen was curled up on the other side of the bed, her back to him while she slept heavily. She looked relaxed and he wasn't about to wake her. Instead, he quietly moved over and got up, sifting through the pile of clothes and picking up the jeans he had discarded here last night. He tugged them on, watching her to make sure she stayed asleep as he snuck out of the room. She was not an early riser; that much he would never forget. He went to the kitchen first, setting a pot of coffee before creeping back upstairs. He grabbed a towel from the closet on his way to the bathroom, hanging it on the bathroom door for her, in case she decided to shower when she got up. He wasn't sure what she would do, really. He knew she would wake up soon, as the smell off strong coffee was quickly filtering through the house.

He went back to the bedroom quietly, pausing at the doorway and watching her. He wasn't surprised when she moved and looked at him, awake now. She hadn't been awake for long, he could tell. "There's a towel on the bathroom door. Shirts in the dresser. Coffee downstairs—if you have time for it." He told her quietly before he turned and went back downstairs. He got his own coffee first, putting another cup on the counter for her when she came downstairs. He wasn't really sure what to do, in that moment. He could go downstairs, but he didn't want to leave her alone, and he didn't want to go back upstairs in case she wanted to be alone. He settled for staying on the floor he was on, settling down at the dining table and listening as she got up and walked around upstairs. He missed that sound, the sound of someone else in his house. It made it feel much less empty, and it was comforting. He stayed silent, staring at the window across the room from him as he drank, savoring the burn of the bitter liquid otherwise known to many as the essence of his very life. Or so he had heard someone call it before.

Jenny watched him leave after the short explanation and she waited until she heard him in the kitchen before she got up. She pushed the blanket away from her and got up, finding the shirt she had taken off of him last night. It would do. She pulled it on; glad it was long enough to hang down to her mid thighs. She went to the bathroom, taking a few moments to try and fix her hair to something at least remotely acceptable and clean off the make-up she had not been able to take off last night. When she felt as though she was marginally acceptable to look at, she quietly went downstairs, pausing at the edge of the dining room and looking at him. Part of her felt like she should leave, she didn't know what to do or what to say. She didn't want to tell him how much she wanted to be here; for fear that he might get angry or push her away in some sort of fear of commitment. So, she settled on saying nothing at all as she approached him. She leaned over his shoulder, lightly pressing her forehead against his temple in an affectionate, sleepy gesture. Was it too soon to ask to stay? She moved her arms around his shoulders, as though she was about to hug him, but instead she took a very bold and dangerous step and took his coffee. She expected it to taste awful, as she never drank her coffee black, and she got exactly what she expected when she sipped at the bitter, hot drink. It was unpleasant, but exactly what she needed to function. She slowly looked over at him, not at all surprised to find he was glaring at her, and she simply smiled a tired smile at him. For this moment, at least, the last six years had never happened. Part of her wanted to start every morning just like this, tired smiles, little annoyances, no words. But alas, she was the one to break the silence. "I'm not sorry." She informed him as she took a second drink from his coffee and then put it down, stealing a kiss before she turned to go to the kitchen to get her own.

Just as she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his lap. "You should be." He told her, "you're breaking rule –" he stopped when she cut him off.

"Never mess with a Marine's coffee. Yeah, yeah. Well, I broke rule twelve again, didn't I?" She pointed out, "I like breaking your rules. Breaking your rules makes you mad, and when you get mad I get what I want." She informed him, getting comfortable in his lap.

"Which is?" He stared at her expectantly, still annoyed that she had touched his coffee.

"Last night all over again." She purred, "as much as I'd like. Because when you're mad at me, you like to—"

"I get it, Jen." He growled, lightly pinching her thigh.

"Ow! Hey." She elbowed him in the chest, "I like it when you're nice, too." She told him, moving her arms around his shoulders and pressing closer to him. "Are you in the mood to be nice?" She wondered just how mad he was about her taking his coffee without permission.

He looked at the table, moving his arms around her to keep her from moving around or falling. He thought about it for a good long time before he put his head against her shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to her neck. "Only if you quit touchin' my damn coffee." He murmured against her neck, lifting his head to kiss her softly. He looked up at her, meeting her tired green eyes. Tired as she may have been, she looked satisfied and relaxed, and that gave him some pleasure.

"Are we starting over?" She asked, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

He shook his head, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against her cheek. "Can just keep going from last night. Make it last." He murmured, moving one hand up to smooth over her still slightly tangled curls. He lightly squeezed the back of her neck, bringing her a little closer to kiss her again. "I missed you, Jen."

She smiled at his sweet words, feeling as though some part of him forgave her. It would take time, but maybe she could make some room for him in all of her plans. Just maybe. "Thank you." She said quietly, looking down at him.

He simply grunted at her curiously, studying her face expectantly. She smiled and kissed him again, "For letting me take that no back."

* * *

_Hopefully it didn't drag on too long in places~_  
_Don't forget to review ;)_

_-Shannonigans_


End file.
